


Un nonno ansioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dietro la maschera [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble mancata].Anakin ha una preoccupazione molto fluff.





	Un nonno ansioso

Un nonno ansioso  
  


Padme appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano e socchiuse gli occhi. Osservò Anakin camminare avanti ed indietro, aprendo e chiudendo la mano metallica.

“Lo sai che non dovresti essere tu il più ansioso?” chiese con voce melodiosa. Anakin si deterse le labbra con la lingua e socchiuse gli occhi. Si voltò verso la moglie ed espirò dalle narici.

“Io non sono ansioso” brontolò. Alzò il braccio ed indicò suo figlio Luke appoggiato a una macchina per il caffè. Accanto a lui Solo stava bevendo un bicchierino di caffè, ai suoi piedi c’erano altri venti bicchierini di plastica marrone.

“Loro sono ansiosi” disse. Padme si alzò in piedi dal sedile di plastica, facendo riflettere la propria figura nel vetro davanti a loro, dietro di cui passavano una serie di robot.

“Ben nascerà sano o avresti sentito un tremito nella forza” disse gentilmente. Anakin incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Ben sarà fighissimo come me” brontolò. Padme gli baciò una guancia.

“Assolutamente” lo rassicurò.

 


End file.
